


Growth Spurt

by weirdboys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Growth, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Puberty, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/weirdboys
Summary: Spencer reaches puberty and starts growing. And growing. And growing. It's a lot for a boy to deal with, you know?





	Growth Spurt

“You’re getting bigger, kid,” Spencer’s dad remarked, looking at the measuring tape. “Seems it’s your growth spurt.”

Spencer’s heart quickened in his chest. His mind raced. It was only a growth spurt, right? Not the desire that consumed every waking hour and many of his sleeping hours, too?

Naw, that wasn’t possible.

What he did know, was everything felt a little smaller on him. His pants a little short, his shoes a little tight, his shirts a little more of a struggle to put on.

But nothing his dad couldn’t handle. It was all part of growing up.

### Week 1

The other kids in the class would tower over Spencer. It meant he was often the butt of many jokes, though he mostly got along well with people in his class.

The concept of the growth spurt had settled neatly into the back of his mind, the same place where his… particular desire had taken up residence. It wasn’t distracting, until it was.

Spencer was of the age where he was starting to learn about how bodies work, in the most embarrassing place possible: school. His father was all too happy to leave it to his teachers, and the only birds and bees talk the father and son had was the occasional knowing nod or assumption.

On Thursday he squirmed _just_ a little when they played the educational video, showing in unfocused, purely clinical detail what happens when a young boy meets puberty.

By the end of that lesson, his pants felt pretty tight. 

Friday was sports day. Spencer struggled to get into his running shorts. The fabric had flexibility, but they just wouldn’t pull up. 

He fought to get his head through the hole in his t-shirt. The friction of the shirt pulled against the hair on top of his head, which made him go virtually cross-eyed with mild pain and great annoyance. With one irritated tug, the shirt slipped over his skull and into place. 

He looked down at himself. Why was that so difficult? He didn’t look any different than he did on Sunday. Same skinny arms, same skinny, almost skeletal looking body. 

But damn, were those shoes tight. 

###  Week 2 

Darnell Weiss wanted the best for his son, he really did, but he had no idea where was going to find the money for an entire new set of clothes, even if he shopped exclusively at thrift stores. 

Spencer made the best of his dad’s hand-me-downs outside of school. In school, it wasn’t the new uniform that the kids were starting to notice. 

“Spence, when did you get as tall as me?” asked Rodney, a permanently inquisitive boy who sat behind him.

“Uhhh, I dunno. My dad says I’m having a growth spurt.” said Spencer.

“Huh,” responded Rodney, and left it there.

It was a particularly boring math class. Spencer escaped to the bathroom a quarter of the way through. 

Inside the cubicle, he sighed and dropped his pants. Since learning how to pleasure himself, he timed his sessions with his bathroom breaks to avoid suspicion. His erection pulled his underwear tight, the fabric cutting into his skin. Was he going to need new ones every week? Maybe it’d be easier to stop wearing them for a while. 

Spencer had done a little research of his own. Not content with just jacking off, he’d discovered how much he enjoyed what laid beneath. With a saliva-slicked finger, he pushed into his untouched asshole. A tingle spread through him, and his 12 year old cock strained in the air. 

Okay, don’t make a mess in here, thought Spencer. Let’s turn around. 

He exhaled, stood up, and found that he could see over the stall. 

Spencer blinked. The blood rushed to his head, both from standing up suddenly and from realizing what was happening. 

Yes, the stalls had pretty low doors, but he _ definitely _ couldn’t look over the top of them 5 minutes ago. 

His mouth hung open, drying out in the conditioned air. Then he caught himself, reached down and tried to pull his pants up. Except his underwear caught around his thighs and would not go an inch further. 

After a couple of fruitless attempts, he pulled everything off his bottom half. He could live without underwear for a day. 

But when he tried to pull his pants back on, they wouldn’t move past the thigh either. And when he looked at them in his hands, it was if t he pants had shrunk. How did he even get them on that morning? 

He looked at his feet beside his shoes. Too small. But he was wearing them a minute ago- 

And then it hit him, finally, when he looked at the porcelain throne he was perched on. Smaller. 

So either the room’s shrinking, or he’s growing. A lot. 

And the door opens, of course, and who walks in but Rodney. 

“Uh,” said Rodney.

“Oh shit,” said Spencer, and turned bright red.

“D-do you need anything?” stammered Rodney.

Spencer mumbled something.

“Okay, stay there, I’ll go get something.” Rodney blurted out, already knowing Spencer didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway.

Rodney raced down the corridor, barreling past a teacher holding a large cup of coffee. 

“Hey! No running in the hall!” yelled a bewildered Mr Keller. It was several seconds before his brain caught up with his mouth and realized that Rodney was going nowhere near the classrooms, so he took a big swig from his mug and race-walked towards the school gyms.

Rodney was in the laundry behind the showers. It was an explosion of white towels, as the boy ransacked the room for the largest one he could find.

Then a hand clamped down on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat.

“S-Sir, I n-need to help Spence in the bathroom,” he said, tripping over his words with nerves.

“What does he need help with, Rodney, that you’re out of class, running through the hall and stealing towels?”

“Mr Keller, I--”

“You’re going to come with me back to class, and we’ll be discussing this with the headteacher later.”

“Mr Keller! Just let me show you.” insisted Rodney, wrenching his shoulder out of the teacher’s grip. He bunched up the towel he was holding, and slipped past him out into the hall.

The teacher went very quiet when he saw Spencer looking over the top of the door. He was a head short of being the height of his teacher, yet he didn’t actually look like he’d gotten taller.

“Spencer, come with me. You’re not in trouble, let’s just get you home.”

### Week 3

In the space of two weeks, Spencer had gone from the runt of the class to towering over most kids, even getting close in height to some of the adults. After his son’s sudden, explosive growth, Darnell had taken him to the doctor. 

She wasn’t much help. She checked Spencer’s mouth and ears, tested his reflexes with a small rubber mallet, and gave him a lollipop while she talked to his father. 

“Well, there’s nothing obviously wrong with him. You say he grew over a couple of weeks? That’s just a perfectly normal growth spurt. We find young fathers like yourself these days--”

“No, I’m saying he grew like this over two days--”

She waved his protests away. “We can do a blood test, check if there’s anything unusual there, but I would just wait and see what happens.” 

D arnell looked frustrated, but he knew this doctor wouldn’t help. 

Spencer stayed home from school that week. As far as either of them could tell, he hadn’t grown any more since the incident. 

Now the boy had a lot of free time on his hands, and with orders to stay indoors just in case, Spencer filled it with videogames, the leftover homework (though very reluctantly), and exploring certain parts of his body. 

When Darnell came home from work one evening to find the house filled with moans and gasps, a dark thought flashed across his mind. Something he’d been holding back on for a long time. 

He crept up the stairs. Spencer’s door was ajar. 

His son was naked. He had one hand on his cock, and the other was pushing an empty soap bottle into his ass. It was not a small bottle. 

Darnell squeezed the uncomfortably solid bulge in his pants. 

On the other side of the door, Spencer was deep into the land of fantasy, riding off the events of the past two weeks. Manipulating his 12 year old cock and slamming the lubed-up end of the bottle into his ass, he imagined himself growing again. Bursting out of his clothes, out of the house, stomping towards the city, fucking himself on a skyscraper like certain drawings he’d s- 

The door creaked. 

Darnell winced, a hand over his mouth. Stupid. Stupid! He’d leaned on the crack of the door near the hinge, and it moved enough to wake the dead. The man quickly and purposefully moved towards the bathroom, hoping Spencer hadn’t seen him. 

Spencer froze in place for a moment, before pulling the improvised toy out of him and scrambling for his clothes. 

###  Week 4 

Spencer was dreading going back to school. With no sign still of anything wrong with him, and still no growth since the incident two weeks ago, rational minds dismissed it all as a mere growth spurt. But he never believed any of it. 

When he arrived at the classroom door on Monday, twenty four heads turned to look at him. All he could do was look at the empty desk, and try to ignore the piercing stares. Looked like he’d swapped places with Rodney. 

He sat down silently, sank back in his new chair and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Something was bothering him, though, a nagging thought at the back of his mind. 

He got bigger, yes. But when you see people grow up, their legs lengthened, their faces change. But when Spencer added a foot to his overall height, it didn’t feel like he’d grown taller. It was like he was resized, like someone took his picture and printed it out on a bigger piece of paper. 

Rodney stuck with him during recess. They didn’t bring up the topic, just sat on a wall and talked about nothing. 

His father picked him up from the school gate. 

“How was school today?” asked Darnell. Spencer could read the look on his face, and knew what he was really asking.

“It was good, Dad.” he replied simply, and Darnell’s tense shoulders relaxed slightly. But Spencer’s didn’t. Everything was so painfully awkward. It was like everyone was stepping on eggshells around the poor boy, and he hated it.

After eating his dinner, Spencer escaped to his room and played videogames all night until he passed out. 

He had a great dream. He was in a hot tub, floating on the bubbles. Relaxing in a way he couldn’t in real life. 

Then the bubbles turned into a vortex, pulling insistently at his legs, his waist… 

His dick. 

He looked down. A boy of his age was sucking on his dick. Then he pushed his face into Spencer’s crotch, licking at his ass. 

Holy crap, that felt good. He ran his hands through the boy’s hair. It felt almost sticky, like it was full of hair gel. 

He humped into the boy’s mouth. It felt like he hadn’t gotten off in months. The insistent suction was working, and he felt the orgasm build up. A wave of pleasure, he’d seen it called, and they were right. 

With a lusty moan, he thrust once, twice into the willing mouth, and seed spilled from his cock, swallowed down hungrily. Then he let go, leaning back. 

Darnell wiped his mouth and swallowed his son’s load. He looked up at his boy. Those arms that had held him in place had since gone slack, and a line of drool was forming from his open mouth. He was fast asleep. 

###  Week 5 

Rodney sat next to Spencer at lunch. Things seemed to be calming down. People were talking to him again, there were less awkward stares than before. 

During the first afternoon period, Spencer began to feel warm. Uncomfortably warm. 

He raised his hand, and after being excused, stumbled to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and leaned on the sink, taking deep breaths, his eyes closed. 

_ CRACK _

He opened his eyes. 

The sink had come away in his hands. The sink, which was smaller than before, had come away- 

Oh no. 

Spencer caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Behind the water spray was a scared looking boy, completely out of his depth. 

He looked down at his legs. They didn’t look any different than before. But he was getting bigger, he knew it. 

This was confirmed when his black school shoes burst, and his feet spilled out of them, the stringy remains of socks wound around his ankles. 

His legs bulged out of his pants. Since the last incident, he’d stopped using underwear. 

Within seconds, his pants and shirt had disintegrated too. Buttons flew everywhere. 

He was naked, and what’s more, something living in the back of his mind for the past five weeks had burst forward, fully formed. His cock lengthened into full hardness. 

No, no, he had to get out of there.

Spencer just squeezed through the single door of the bathroom. He swung around and landed on his bare ass. He looked at his feet, and the lockers behind them, which were slowly diminishing in size.

He looked down the hall. The closest doors were past all the classrooms, and standing up was no longer an option. Damn it, time to crawl.

The walls really were closing in on him. He shuffled past classroom after classroom, hoping nobody took any notice. Somehow, he was successful in that goal.

Apart from his own class, where one person did notice. He raised his hand and asked to be excused.

Spencer was knocking up against the hanging florescent lights on the ceiling, which buzzed and sparked, making him jump.

He reached the double doors. With a couple of fingers, he pushed down on the door release bars, opening them outwards and letting in a gust of springtime air.

It looked like this was the back of the school, where they left the school buses. There shouldn’t be anyone around here at this time of day, right?

He shuffled into a seated position on the grass next to the bus shelter, knees to his chin. He could easily see over the top of the structure. If he stood up, his eyes would be level with the roof of the school. 

So this is real, he thought. I’m the size of a building.

Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @[weirdboystories](https://twitter.com/weirdboystories).


End file.
